


Dust Town

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon, dragon age prompt fest fill, making lore work for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Dust Town

House Cadash may have been exiled from Orzammar, but the authorities never looked too closely at the fluctuating population of Dust Town. Few of the guards liked to be assigned there, and even fewer bothered to look above the brand. It was as nothing to slip a few women into Dust Town, women who could be positioned to spy on the comings and goings of the underground city that had spat them out, generations back. 

It was easier still to let the Orzammar dusters warm their beds, and if occasionally Cadash women increased the population of Dust Town, it meant little to the authorities, to whom House Cadash no longer existed. The women ensured their offspring knew where their loyalties lay, and all the many ways into and out of Orzammar that were not governed or guarded - very often it was branded children who made reports to the clan members on the surface. 

And if, one day, a Cadash duster girl was told not to return belowground, but sent instead out into the Frostbacks with a dirty, torn map, a compass that pointed North-West instead of North, who was she to argue? Her life had been one of spying beneath the surface, little was to change except what was overhead. And House Cadash needed to know to whom the best lyrium deal could be made.


End file.
